ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Woods For The Trees
Woods For The Trees, is an animated comedy film and the first animated (and movie overall) to be released by Grand Canyon Falls Studio. It is rated PG-13. Plot (brief) "after her home is being removed of all humanized things that make an animal more human by hawks, a Biden and her border collie and fennic fox friend must stand against the rules to win back what they lost" Plot To celebrate her 6th year of living inside the 'Best National Forest in Europe', Isabel invites her friends: Rueben, Jess, Bosco (much to her annoyance), and Selby in a slope jump competition. Jess beats her while Selby, Rueben, and Bosco crashes into the lake (and causing a tantrumfied Usabel to get tranquilized and be given CPR by Ria's friend, Sandy). At the River Bar, everyone throws a party for Isabel. When they leave, she gets an urge to go around more saying, "The night us still young," inviting her compeaters from earlier (and Brian) to drive around in a car she "did not" steal. The drive goes smoothly until Isabel decides to invade a fox hunter's house after relizing he doesn't live too far so she can prank him up. However they get chased by him and his wife, revealing they are also police officers. The chase ends with the cops getting crashed by another incoming backup officer. She thanks her friends for the time with her and shoots fireeorks up into the sky. The next day, all the animals find out that a hawk named, Mr. Blacker has the rights to lead the forest and places a stonehedge containing rules, including No Smoking and No Coffee. Isabel isn't totally shocked until she finds out her life of prypmatics are being banned for ruining the goal of animalism. The first few days we're not good for Isabel, as she feels like everything in life is getting stupider. She later tries to jump off the canyon to her death, however gets inspiration from Suz and Riff not to. She also discpveres that Jess and Pippin get to nreak the rules since they live in the city side. However seeing a group of boy scouts, she lets them all pet her to make her feel better as a new hobby. However Blacker says no humans on animal territory for life and chases the scouts far away and giving Isabel her first strike. She hangs out with Rueben and learns that the, "no dating other species" thing also affects breeds and says she'll keep it a big secret from Jess and Ria (who had to move the school since reading was also banned). Knowing with Seamus only a watchdog (as Bosco and Selby pass put over the lack of what they normally would have) she steals a dead Chicken and runs for it. However Seamus snitches on her, giving her 2 strikes. Isabel, knowing how sad Brian is knowing he can't sell anything as no animal has usage of money or to have the ability to buy and sell, decides to use her foxhole as a be yourself club, Where everyone gets to break the rules. However Mr. Blacker gets Selby to drink a cup that causes him to tell him what happened. He goes to the foxhole and tells Isabel what Selby had "told him" what happened. However he decides to forgive her, much to her suspiciousness. He also claims that her friends no longer trust her since 5 years ago and gives them all the letters he wrote that show that they hate her. She gets upset, leaves notes everywhere, and leaves the forest. After Ria spends the night at Jess's doghouse (as Isabel tells her what is going on and accidently references the law) she claims she wants to live here, however can't do to if the territory were to expand. Pippin then reads a letter from Isabel claiming she had run away since they all think shes a pryomaniac and a danger to life. All three then get their friends to help find Isabel upon also learning that they'll also eat Isabel at one point and kill the citizens in Derbyshine. They end up getting lost and ambushed by hawks though they find Isabel, who thinks they'll kill her. However Jess tells her to beleive in yourself which gives all her inspiration back. And she also claims to be hiding weaponry incase anything like war occurs. Eventually they comically attack the hawks. Isabel plans to shoot Mr. Blacker down, however she gets soundwised by the whistle sound causing him to shoot her in the arse and when Bosco sees this causes a domino crash causing everyone to be surrounded by hawks. Before Mr. Blacker can kill him Isabel launches a firework blinding him. She then tries to shoot him, but only hits his wings making him unable to fly. She then shoots him in the chest causing him to explode feathers and minorly blood, making the hawk army retreat. Isabel then apologizes for her recklessness and the chaos she brought, but they insure her everything is okay as they bandage her up. Bosco then gives her a kiss, in which she decides to be a better vixen by kissing him back. And Isabel gives everyone in Derbyshine, whether animal or human, a firework show in the end. In the post scene credits, it is shown that Bosco sneaks himself into Isabel's foxhole and cuddles with her with Selby taping the whole thing. Cast * ? As Isabel, a vixen who is psychic and loves prypmatics and is the main protagonist * ? As Jess, a border collie who has a love on Sci Fi themes * ? As Rueben, a fennic fox who escapes from a zoo * ? As Selby, a caffeine addictive Springer Spaniel who is a guard dog at the farm * ? As Bosco, a smoke addictive Border Collie, brother of Jess, and has a crush on Isabel * ? As Ria, a sheepdog who is Jess's Teacher and enjoys being with Jess * ? As Sandy, a border collie who usually daydreams she is the military. * ? As Pippin, a cat that lives with Jess and makes fun of him. * ? As Brian, a cat who often scams others for pounds and has a thing for Rueben * ? As Suz, an American squirrel who is the sister of Riff * ? As Riff, an American squirrel who is the brother of Suz * ? As Seamus, father of Jess and Bosco, owner of the farm * ? As Mr. Blacker, a hawk and the main antagonist. Rating It is rated PG-13 for Mild Language and Sexual content. Category:Films based on comics Category:CGI Animated Films Category:Animated Films Category:PG-13 Rated films Category:PG-13 Category:Comedy-Drama Category:Comedy Category:Comedy films Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters